Through the Magic Mirror/Transcript
This is the transcript for Through the Magic Mirror. Transcript Gorge: Well, here's the mirror... Chrome: Uhh... Gorge? Gorge: Yes? Chrome: This doesn't look like an ordinary mirror... (Gorge steps through it) Gorge: I wonder what happened to the town. Chrome: It's the mirror. (Chrome steps through it) (Bagel follows Chrome) Gorge: So... now what? (a mysterious figure emerges) ????: Magic mirror, huh? Gorge: Yes. ????: Name's Gorgina. Gorge: Well, nice to meet you. (the figure is revealed to be a female version of Gorge) Gorgina: What? Gorge: Uhh... ever been to our world? Gorgina: No... Gorge: Well... (Gorge takes out a can of Caffeine-free Sun Drop) Gorgina: Come with me... (cut to Gorgina's house) (Gorgina opens the door to her basement, which is full of Caffeine-free Diet Sun Drop) Gorge: Well... (female versions of Chrome and Bagel walk up to Gorgina) Gorgina: Chromette? Ms. Bagel? Chromette: Yes? Gorgina: Seems like Dory is finding another plan to take over the world. Gorge: Wait... Dory sounds a little like Dores. Chromette: I heard more news about Nova. Gorge: Hold on! We've been fighting Nova! (Nova appears) Nova: Hey, Gorgina! What's going on with you? And it seems like Gorge, Chrome and Bagel stepped foot on your world! Gorgina: Wait. How does Nova know your names? Gorge: Long story. Nova's an inter-dimensional space demon! Chrome: And a murderer! Nova: Well, I've been called that a thousand times already... maybe more. (Nova disappears, and everyone else runs off) Gorgina: Now we've gotta see Jake! Gorge: Who's Jake? Gorgina: My next-door neighbor! Gorge: Sounds like Molly if you ask me. (everyone stops at Jake's house) (Gorgina knocks on the door) Jake: Visitors? (Jake opens the door) Jake: I remember these three! You were the ones who went through the magic mirror, right? Gorge: Yep. Jake: Well, come in! Remember Molly? Gorge: How do you know her? Jake: Well, funny story there. (everyone but Jake leaves) Gorgina: Well, let's go talk to Samuel! Gorge: Who's Samuel? Gorgina: Oh, this otter friend I have... (chuckles) Gorge: Wait a minute... you've reminded me of Dores, Molly and now Sophie? Gorgina: Not to mention Prestina Evergreen... Gorge: Now you're reminding me of Preston... Gorgina: Well, why don't we head back to my place and watch BE&C Otter? Gorge: You're reminding me of too much. Gorgina: And I'll get you some Caffeine-free Diet Sun Drop! Gorge: So, how do you fight against Dory? (Gorgina holds up a Diet Coke Sprayer and a Nerf Rebelle toy) Gorgina: I save these just in case. Gorge: How do you know these? (cut to a flashback) Flashback Gorgina: One Diet Coke Sprayer, please! Flashback store cashier: $3. (flashback ends) Gorgina: So... if this is your first time here, let me show you around! Gorge: OK, I guess... (cut to Chrome hugging Chromette) Chrome: Chromette caught a virus! Gorgina: This shouldn't be happening! Quick, call a technician! (Gorge calls the technician) (the technician arrives instantly) Technician: Let's see... Model 73-W... Gorge: OK, then? Technician: Virus is a trojan... (Gorge faints) Technician: The trojan deletes important files in the system... Chrome: Hurry, Chromette is dying! Technician: OK, I suggest you re-install the software. (the technician gives Gorgina a free copy of Chromette's software) Gorgina: Thanks. (TBA)